pokeplushiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Pounding of 2/27/2011
The Great Pounding of 2011 On 27 February 2011, Cydewinder challenged the ClickCritters community to get a high number of adoptables in the Lost and Found. As reward for doing so, he would add some rare adoptables into the Lost and Found. X 2000 Adopts - 10 Regal Mewtwos (Some Cyde's OT) [ ] 5000 Adopts - Full Kamehameha Set (Not 2nd Edition) - Start, 5 Middles, End [ ] 10000 Adopts - 5 Pumpkin Caterpie, 5 Witch Meowth, 5 Devil Impmon and 5 Grim Reaper Greymon (2nd Edition, Cyde's OT) On 2/28/2011 Cydewinder stated this would be done through a page, where you visit to get an entry, every day. The prizes are 5 Middle Kamehameha pieces and 1 of the others, aswell as 5 each of the October 2007 Monthlies. There will also be 20 Crystal Eggs, which hatch into, as Quetzal stated, one of the following: Monthlies up to and including the December 2007 Monthlies, an AC Chao, or Promotional Chaos Neutral Chao. Quote: Earlier today I (Cydewinder) made a foolish decision. I joked around with users in the chatbox that if they could fill the Lost and Found with 10,000 adoptables, I'd release a bunch of old monthlies. In reflection, I should not have done this. It encourages greed, and will result in the L&F being full of junk. The L&F was meant to be a place of generosity, where old users can donate to new users, but this event has ruined it. Additionally it required users to give up their hard earned adoptables for a chance at a reward, which is hardly fair. Also, I made the decision to begin this event without talking to Quetzal. Had I spoken to her, I'm sure she would have come up with a better way to achieve this, and this ill-conceived event would never have happened. I (Cyde) was not the sole owner of this site, and had no right to release this without talking it through first. Quetzal has always extended me that courtesy, and it was wrong of me not to do the same for her. Quetzal, I am deeply sorry for not extending that courtesy to you (now, and on previous occasions). As a result, I will be clearing the pound, and returning all adoptables in there to their former owners. If your adoptable has already been adopted, it can not be returned. If you do not want your adoptables, please put them back in the L&F - it will after all be empty. I did promise you all a chance at some old adoptables. I will be setting up another event where all users can have a fair chance at getting them without having to give up your hard earned adoptables. Look for news of this in the next day or so. I apologise for this, and should have thought through the wider implications before getting carried away and releasing this. I (Cyde) take full responsibility for any anger you may have, and promise things will be better thought through in the future. This was me acting alone, and it was a stupid decision to make. Category:Events